Throughout the Night Sky
by TheAwsomeOpossum
Summary: Tehrag, Filba, and Tosey journey to discover the secrets of the unknown universe, only to discover a much bigger illusion that has effected their lives sine the time they were born. Universe based somewhat off of the game Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy.
1. A New Dawn

Throughout the Night Sky

By TheAwsomeOpossum

Section 1 – The Skipping Stone Part 1 – A New Dawn

The void of space. The weightless existence and silence that permeates most of the universe. Oh it's beauty, a somber blackness perforated by the glow of innumerable stars. Each it's own and not it's own; each home to those who inhabit it, but also a thread in the fabric of the blanket of space-time, which stretches infinitely in all horizons.

Tehrag had always appreciated that spance, that gasless humble spance which noiselessly had extended itself till it consumed most of the universe. Even now, it pressed to consume, not driven by some force within, but driven by the lack of force to stop it's slow but unstoppable progress. The energy within resisted, but like all energy before, it too would eventually shimmer and flicker before finally being put out by the incoming night. The darkness was weak but enduring, and it would always deliver its final promise. Neither death nor destruction, though it could do those also, but simply an end, turning any place that was not it's own into a replica of itself.

Tehrag liked to believe it was this that had let them to space. He liked to believe that it was his species undying respect of space and it's relentlessness that led them to explore the heavens. He put his webbed appendages to the glass, and through the thin membrane that glossed across his hand, from joint to joint, he could see the void, and the pinpoints of light that speckled in the distance. It was all there - separated by a thin layer of cilica that protected those in the observation platform from the vacuum of space. As he looked down, he saw the rest of the _I.S. Dawn_, the **sluize** that he had lived on for the last 3 years. The sluize effortlessly cut through the darkness, leaving no trace upon the endless darkness behind it save a faint trail of light, which would disperse over time until it too finally disappeared.

The imperial sluize in and of itself was a wonder of engineering. It was home to 3300 citizens, yet only a staff a hundredth the size was require to serve the ship. Apart from the staff, the ship was ran by a legion of **macturans**, mechanical denizens that were used to perform everyday tasks that were of little importance to the race. They traveled upon charged circuits, which honeycombed the ship, buried in tunnels that no ordinary citizen saw. The macturans allowed the organic residents of the sluize to abandon the mundane, and live their lives in luxury.

One of the many macturans that inhabited the ship approached Tehrag from behind. "Sir, we must ask that for your own safety, please leave the observation deck, the ship will shortly be passing through a solar field."

The Solar fields were remnants of energy fields from the old war. In the shield, the plasma from a star was directed off the star into a field perpendicular to the stars surface. Though the solar fields had long since lost their power to melt the hulls of ships like the _Dawn_, they still contained an amount of rouge energy, which was brilliant enough to blind pilots as well as observers who were unwise enough to be next to an unprotected window. Following the war, a plan was put forward to remove all the shields, but as time went on, it became less and less of a priority, until both the technology used in the shields as well as the location of the fields were lost. So pilots of ships, such as the _Dawn_, had to be cautious not to be caught off guard by an unexpected field.

Tehrag nodded to the macturan, letting it know that he had heard of it's warning, before heading towards the chute that would transport him to the lower levels of the ship. It would do no good to be caught in the observation deck when the ship hit the field - the blindness would be so complete that there would be little the healers could do but to watch as the 10 minutes ticked by and the total blindness set in. No, Tehrag had better things to do then let his eyeballs fry. The transparent lens slid over his eye as Tehrag blinked, stepped in the chute, and was sucked down to the main deck. By the time he had stopped for a small snack at the Snetra, the field would be long gone, and he would be free to go where he pleased.

-

A red flash blinked in the holographic display in the pilot's room. The assistant stared at the display, and shook his head. He pressed his webbed hand on the refresh button several times, but nothing changed. The assistant sighed, and said in his voice command outlet, "Would Captain Tosey please come to Station 3."

The red-faced captain was there in two clicks, still rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Horles, WHAT was so important that you had to wake me up at this time of day?"

"Oh sorry Tosey Sir, I didn't mean to wake you up at this time, I know it's your nap time. I will do my best never to do this in the future. I know how it gets you so grumpy and irrita..."

"Horles, GET TO THE POINT!"

"Oh. Well, um, it seems that we have this weird red dot on the holographic screen, normally I wouldn't bother you about it, but it has an unusual signature, and so according to policy, I was supposed to report it to you."

"And it's not rouge energy from the solar field?"

"No."

Tosey rubs his forehead "Horles, can't you forget that policy, just this once?"

"Well Sir, you were the one who gave the order in the first place, I'm sure we could change it, I would just have to have you submit it into the record book."

"No, I am not going to submit _anything_ saying that I was wrong." Captain Tosey groans. The macturan was immediately behind him "Sir may I help you with something."

Tosey lets out a sigh. "Can you please fetch Dr. Filba immediately?".

"Dr Filba?" says the macturan. "Are you sure you want Dr. Filba?"

"No, I'm not sure I want to get him, there is SO many other Professors of Holography onboard this blasted sluize!"

The macturan pauses for a moment. "Sorry sir, humor is not in my programming."

"Just go get him…." Tosey lets out another long groan. He turns to Horles. "Don't those robots have anything better to do than stalk their captain?"

Horles snickers and shows a faint smile. "No sir, it's not in their programming."

Captain Tosey rubs his eyes. "And remind me again why they don't have humor programmed in?"

Horles smile becomes almost Cheshire. "Sir, you were the one who gave the order in the first place…. I'm _sure_ we could change it, I would just have to have you submit it into the record book."

Tosey took one look at Horles face and swerved around towards the exit and chute, grumbling something about subordinate assistants and unintelligent robots. Horles lounges back in his chair as he watches the captain storm off, a grin spread across his face from ear to ear. As he drums his webbed fingers on the controls in front of him, he takes a glance back at the hologram. The red dot is still clearly flashing, showing no signs of disappearing anytime soon.


	2. The Disturbance

Throughout the Night Sky

By TheAwsomeOpossum

Section 1 – The Skipping Stone Part 2 – The Disturbance

The Snetra, as it always is during the sluize rush hour, was jam packed. Tehrag checked his digimeter, and sure enough, it displays 4B5, 5 clicks past midday for the sluize. He was late again - his friend Filba would have already been here for at least those 5 clicks, and most likey around 8 clicks. Tehrag sighed, and glanced around the crowded resturant. However, after about 4 clicks of searching with no sign of Filba, he decided it would be better to get a table. Perhaps Filba was just running late - yes, he must be... perhaps it was one of the monthly meetings he was required to go to as being the Professor of Holography... except he had had such a meeting only a few days ago. But then again, Filba also had a family, and also wasn't always exactly 'right' in the head, so there was many other things that could have caused such a delay. After waiting a further 6 clicks, he decided that Filba would not have wanted him to wait this long, and decided to head to his apartment in the lower section of the front half of the ship.

After being chuted down to Deck C of the sluize, he made his way down the long hallway that led to his room. All the rooms in the _Dawn_ were similar, although the size and location of the room greatly depended on the size of the family that lived there. As a bachelor, Tehrag had a room on the lower decks of the front end of the ship, next to the beam warp generators that powered the ship. As of such, his room was always filled with a gentle hum, a constant reminder of the many devices which let the ship run with little mantinence. 1C5, 1C6, 1C7... Tehrag counted the rooms, each hidden by a shiny silver door, down the emerald decorated hallway until he approached his own room, the second to last door on the stretch. 1F0, 1F1,... he finally reached room number 1F2, and stood on the sensor pad which determined his identity. A green light scanned the heel of his feet and was followed by a faint hiss as the pressure seal which locked the door was neutralized. Tehrag pushed the ajar silver door inward and stepped inside his humble abode.

A faint glow lighted the room from hidden flourescent bars near the top of the ceiling, contributing to the calm and mellow aura of the room. The room was full of curves, the counter, the bed, even the bathroom door was slightly curved to emphasize the peace and relaxation exhibited by the lighting. Therag moved to the counter and flipped open the rounded box built into his wall, uncovering a set of switches. He glanced over the ones labeled 'change room style' and breezed over to the ones that said 'room service', before flicking down the one with the sublabel that said 'lunch'. For a moment his eyes caught another set which stated 'control window'. He grinned when he saw the suboption 'open' and pressed it, knowing that nothing would happen. The pilots wouldn't dare risk angering the captain by causing one of the citizens to go blind. He sat on his bad and leaned back into his soft pillow as he waited the 3 clicks it would be till his lunch arrived.

-

With a woosh, a visitor was rushed up to the pilot deck by chute. Horles didnt' turn around. "The captain will be there in a few moments, Filba" he said mockingly.  
The old one Filba stood disooreinted at the chute, blinking owlishly in the dim light. Horles turned and looked at him.

"What Filba, looking for the captain? I told you, he's not here right now!"

Filba shook his head, the words not seeming to assemble in his ancient mind.

"I see", snickered Horles. "Well aren't you going to bother sitting down?"

Filba muttered something about his luncheon being interrupted but was unheard by the assistant who was clearly enjoying having someone to needle around.

"What, can't find your way to your chair?"

Filba rolled his eyes, and made his way to the midnight shaded spinner that existed at the head of the room.

"You can sit there if you would like Filba. I'm sure Captian Tosey would be totally delighted to have you sit in his reserved chair", Horles scoffed.

Filba ignored him and instead sat in the hard plastic chair that was parallel to the spinner.

"Ah yes, that chair, I put it there especially for you. It's really to bad you don't get one of these cushiony ones like the one I have", said Horles, pointing to the slim cusion below his rear.

Filba sighed and closed his eyes serenely, drifting off to where the assistant could no longer bother him.

Horles laughed and made fake snoring sounds, having no effect on the immovable Filba.

-

About 9 clicks later - the captain was not very timely - Tosey arrived huffing in the pilotroom, carrying in his arm a gigantic stack of papers. "Where are those macturans when you need them?" said the captain sarcastically.

"Oh, just a call away." laughed the assitant, mimicking his captain's voice. Pointing to the snoozing Filba, he stated, "As you can see, Filba is here... but not exactly here at the same time."

Filba opened one eye. "Tosey."

The captain sighed and began his briefing. "As of 32F this morning, there has been an unidentified signature displayed on the hologram. This normally would not have been of concern, and we would have used the standard light-bending stealth to avoid interactions with the unidentified object. However, as you know, today, in less than E clicks away, we are sheduled to proceed through a solar field, and if we were to activate stealth, it is altogether possible that the main-grid of the _Dawn's_ systems could be exposed to the strong solar energy in the field, and be fried. And that would leave us running on the backup-gird, which is risky business considering it hasn't been updated for about a decade. So we need you to help us identify the risk behind this mysterious object in the holograph, so we can determine our course of action."

Filba stayed silent, walking over to the huge holographic display that had been projected midair. Stepping into the lights themselves, he studied the unusual shape that the hologram had imprinted upon what should have been empty space. "I cannot tell what this object is, but I do not think it will be dangerous." he stated finally, stepping away from the floating image.

"Well that's just in good time," said Horles, "we are scheduled to enter the solar field in about 3 clicks."

Filba stalked away. Something had just not seemed right. He glanced at the hoard of papers that Tosey had now place at an empty desk-spot. The top paper read '_A Brief History of Our Races_'.

"Tosey, how did you get your hands on this book, it is quite rare?" asked Filba with unease.

"Oh, it was just burried under the storm of papers on my deck. It's quite possible that's it's been there for a centruy. Maybe even from before the time I was captain. I haven't read it yet."

Filba was about to say more, but hesitated. This book contained mentions of the old war, and the technology used in it. Perhaps it would be better if Tosey didn't read it. He flipped open a few pages, browsing through the few pictures that the book contained.

"1 click till we enter the solar field. All openings to the ship have been contained, we are safe to pass through the field." announced one of the pilots.

"Good, good, now lets all put on our shades then" said Tosey, grabbing a pair that was in his pocket to safely shade his eyes from the sheer energy of the field. The others in the cabin, including Filba, did the same. Still flipping through the book, Filba arrived at a picture that looked a few millenia old. It's subcaption read, "_Emp. Nartuha, who was the __founder of the Alze Dynasty of the race._" Emp. It standed for empress. Empress Filba thought. Emp. EMP. Suddenly, some of the memories returned to Filba, memories far before the time he had lived on this ship, memories before the time he had been cryptologically frozen in time. Memories of his own expereinces in the old war. Filba gasped in fear. Now he knew what that signature was!

"We have entered the field" the pilot said, as the light in the room intensified, although the shades blocked the worst of it. However, Filba had his mind on other things.

"Captain, turn this ship around, now!" barked Filba

"Huh?", said Tosey, "What?"

"Captain, if you don't turn that ship around now, that unidentified object, is going to hit you. It's a Long-Range EMP."

"EMP?"

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse Weapon. Turn us around now."

"Sorry, no can do Filba, that would expose the main grid."

"Do you hear me? The main-grid burning up is the least of our problems now!"

The pilot hesistated, and turned to the captain. "Should I turn us around?"

"No." said the captain, "How close is the object now?"

"It's approaching at a good speed... it should come closest to the craft in about a click. However, it will miss us."

"Good. Stay on current course."

Filba looked at the captain with a horrified look. The captain shrugged, and looked unconcerened. And the digigram counted down. Filba turned around, all to knowing of what was about to occur.


	3. Pulse Problems

Throughout the Night Sky

By TheAwsomeOpossum

Section 1 – The Skipping Stone Part 3 – Pulse Problems

Tosey looked out the sluize's pilot window at the approaching object. According to computer calculations, it was approaching at a speed of approximately one thousandth of the speed of light, quite fast, considering the sluize itself only traveled at one ten-thousandth the speed of light. He heard a slight woosh, as Filba left the pilot room through the chute.

He stared down at the digimeter. The digimeter counted down.  
1B...  
1A...  
19...

Each metaclick seemed slower and slower. At this point, the object was visible from the window. He stared at it... an eerie blue light seemed to propel it onwards towards the ship. Perhaps he should have listened to Filba - but it was too late for that... the digimeter counted.  
11...  
10...  
9...

Each metaclick, coming closer, ever closer. The captain sweated.  
7...  
6...  
5...

The object streaked towards the ship. Water ran down Tosey's forehead, and dripped from his cheek, landing on his stiffly formed hands, still firmly gripping the edge of the hologram projector. Tosey eyes did not leave the window.  
4...  
3...

Tosey's right most appendage drummed softly, disturbing the silence in the room  
2...  
1...

Tosey's eyes glazed over, the impact-bidden object forever embedded in his retina.  
Impact.

-

The room service was certainly taking a long time. Tehrag got up from his bed, and started pacing his room. Why were they taking such a long time... room service usually only required about 1F metaclicks to respond to a request... he guessed today just happened to be a particularly busy day for the ships robotic attendants.

Tummy growling, and mouth full of unquenched saliva, he stared at the command box. The lunch lever was still flicked down. And yet there was still no knock at the door. Why were they not here yet? He sighed impatiently, rolling his eyes. He flicked the lever up again... maybe some mechanichal error of some sort... his eyes traveled to the button saying 'report error'. After waiting about 10 clicks, he made his decision.

His finger moved towards the 'report error button', and as he touched the surface...  
Impact.

-

Filba was swept down the chute to the main deck of the sluize. He stepped into the crowds, knowing he had only clicks to do what was necessary to prevent panic from spreading through the ship. To his left, a short distance away, he noticed the small green intercom box he was searching for, only separated from him by a few shops, and about 20 people. He attempted to move quickly across the rotunda, yet avoid notice. He finally reached the intercom box, and hunched over the device before pressing the button that would activate it. A small beep transmitted throughout the ship. The people in the rotunda became silent and listened.

Still hunched over the device, Filba attmpted to mimic Tosey's voice, "Hello citizens of the Dawn. This is your captain, and I hope you've been a good day about the Imperial Sluize. I just wish to take a small portion of your time to deliver you this message: shortly, this ship will be participating in a practice evacuation drill."

The citizens of the ship murmured quietly - it had been nearly a decade since their last practice drill. Filba continued, "I apologize for the late notice, and hope it will not disrupt too many plans. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy your residency on the I. S. Dawn."

Sighing with relief, Filba lifted his finger from the intercom button. Tosey would be enraged at him for this, but perhaps it would ready the citizens to what was about to occur. EMPs were nasty business.

Filba took a step away from the intercom, towards the center of the rotunda, time seemed frozen as his left foot hit the carpet border which signified the center of the ship.  
Impact.

-

Tosey withdrew in a breath. Tehrag pushed the button. Filba set down his foot. The EMP rocket, traveling at a thousandth the speed of light, slammed into the ship slightly below the pilot window, the haul carried in it's nose detonating immediately in a flash of neon blue fire, releasing a pulse of EMP energy into the ship.

-

Tosey watched as the object penetrated the ship slightly below the window. Then terror was released.

Tosey was thrown several meters in the air as the explosion rocked the pilot room. He hit the ground with a muffled 'ooof', knocking the wind out of him. Several of the other attendants were also launched into the air, one even landing on top of a disgruntled Horles. A rush of blue fire ingulfed the window, and a large jolt seemed to pass through Tosey's body, making his hair stand on end.

However, the high-tech glass withstood the heat, and the shocking jolt dissipated as soon as it came. Getting up, he scratched his head, hoping he hadn't broken anything, and looked up at the hologram. It was flickering slowly, seeming to struggle to get the power it needed to display. "Oh no." whispered Tosey as the hologram struggled for it's last breath, before fading into darkness. Then, one by one, the displays and lights which were scattered around the room, faded as well. Only the starlight, barely piercing its way through Tosey's protective-glasses, remained.

Swallowing, Tosey got up, and looked for Horles in the pitch darkness. He could see what he thought was the assitant still attempting to untangle himself from another crew member who had happened to land on top of him. Tosey pointed at the dead hologram when Horles happened to glance at him, and then opened up his hands. Horles nodded, and Tosey's heart sunk. If Tosey had interpreted what Hroles had meant corrrect – this lack of power existed through the whole sluize. And if this lack of power existed throughout the whole sluize - well, Tosey didn't want to think about the disasters that such an event would mean.

-

Tehrag shook his head, and yet things were still black. Slowly he got up... he remembered pressing the button, and then the cabing shook, and something fell on him... feeling his way aroudn the dark room, he felt at the ground, and his webbed hands came upon a tube... ah, so it must have been the light display that fell on him. Tehrag attempted to lift the tube, but couldn't – the display was heavier than he thought.

"Well", he mused, "it's no use staying in here." Tehrag slowly felt his way across the room to the door. After fumbling for a few moments unsuccessfully, he bumped his head against what he thought was the release button. And sure enough the door opened.

"Oof", came a voice from outside, "Watch it there!" Tehrag poked his head outside – and his heart sunk – he couldn't see anything in the hallway – it wasn't only his room that has lost power – apparently the hallway had too... slowly inching out of the room, he moved into the hallway.

"Oooooof", another voice this time, "can't you be just a bit more careful?"

"Sorry" said Tehrag. "Hey, where are you going" Tehrag exclaimed as he felt the resident pass him.

"Didn't you hear?", asked the resident with some disdain, "The captain said there was going to be an emergency drill – although they seem to have the flair for adding some 'realistic' effects."

"Oh" said Tehrag as the grumpy resident moved on. Continuing to feel, Tehrag could tell that what he actually thought was a few grouped residents was actually a line of residents traveling down the hallway. How many of these resident's didn't have power? All of them, judging from what that resident had said.

"Excuse me." said Tehrag, cutting into the line in front of another resident. And slowly but surely, he moved along the hallway, approaching the chutes. Suddenly, a thought caught Tehrag's mind – what if the captain had disabled the chute as well, just to simulate a real disaster – that could be a problem. But as he reached the chute, he saw people being whisked up to higher levels – apparently the captain hadn't found it necessary to test the residents in such a manner.  
Entering the chute, Tehrag felt the pressure building, and he was on his way, launched to the main deck.


End file.
